


家养动物的拍照时间

by casevan



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, taking photo
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 16:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13252317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casevan/pseuds/casevan
Summary: 从xq那句“斑对带土感情好比我捡了一个不怎么喜欢的宠物，养着就养着吧”，一个不太喜欢的动物，这个比喻，得来的灵感现代au





	家养动物的拍照时间

斑像是举着个碗一样举着他那台沉重的单反相机：它很有年头了，就像那个时代的所有工业产品一样专业性能突出鲁棒性好用料精良，唯一的缺点就是有点重——但重量对斑来说是最无足挂念的。他调整着焦距，咔嚓咔嚓地拍着照片。  
被摄的那名少年紧闭着眼睛缩在床上——手脚都被拉开了呈大字形地绑在床柱上，他的努力其实并没多大的意义——脸皱成一团：一半是因为受伤后敏感的眼睛根本受不了镁光灯的刺激，另一半是因为这种羞耻感对他而言着实太过。他的面容被忠实地映在胶片上，连同他胸口小腹上那些用口红写上去的羞辱性句子和他自己的名字一起。不过，即使不写上名字，明眼人也能从他身体右侧那些标志性的、年轮般的伤疤中认出他的身份：宇智波带土。  
带土吸着鼻子，也不知道是因为气愤还是伤心低声抽噎着。他不明白，不明白自己又做错了什么，惹得斑这么对他。斑完全没有必要这么对他：即使没有那些照片，带土难道就不会死心塌地留在他身边了？  
(带土总觉得他无法理解斑的动机是因为自己还太稚嫩太愚蠢，真希望他知道外面有更多比他老练聪明的人也都无法预测斑的行为。这大概能让这孩子开心点。他太可怜了。)

孤儿带土来到这座大宅子已经有三年了。他对斑和斑的兄弟泉奈又敬又怕（或许还有些别的感情，例如弃犬对收养者的依赖与畸爱，但他还太小了意识不到，而年长的人也不会向他挑明），一开始还犯了不少的错，例如功课跟不上、冒犯顶撞了泉奈之类。  
斑会惩罚他。斑说不罚他他就永远不会长记性。所以现在带土基本不太犯错了，但斑并不会因此就放弃折腾他。  
“为什么啊……”带土眨着被强光刺激过、渗出眼泪的眼睛撒娇似地看着斑，“我还什么都没——”  
“不为什么，”斑放下相机，用手拍了拍他的脸。带土在一片耳鸣中回过神来的时候只能听到斑的末句：“……搞你还要找原因吗？”  
这孩子怎么永远学不会在该闭嘴的时候闭嘴呢？斑想着，解开裤子插了进去。少年低低地诶了一声，因为胸腔被斑的体重压迫而呼吸不畅涨红了脸。不过这身体倒是挺好插的，斑想，够热够紧，虽然几乎是完全凭着本能在做出反应，但只要插得够深，肉体被破开时下意识的阻挡也足以让他感到十分愉悦：而鉴于他与带土之间的体格差，他总是能插得够深，甚至是插得太深。  
完事之后斑压着带土的腿，把自己拔出来。龟头撤出来的时候发出了轻轻的“啵”的声音，提醒着少年方才两人的结合是多么地紧密，堪比一台用润滑油细细地封住缸壁的发动机，连空气都渗不进去。他还在脸红着，因为被斑操了太多次而变得不复原先敏感的身体此刻正卡在高潮之前那段让人难受的不上不下的阶段，迷糊中瞧见有个什么东西朝自己靠近了便张开了嘴。  
他迷迷糊糊地舔了一会斑的手指，才意识到这回似乎是尝到了些除了人类皮肤的咸涩之外的滋味。  
“乖孩子，”看着带土把他随手抹的、自己的精液乖乖地舔净了，斑一时觉得心情大好（如果泉奈看到这一幕，他会说他哥哥看起来像只吃饱喝足刚洗完脸的大老虎），大发慈悲地弯腰给带土解开了一边手腕上的绑绳，“今晚睡觉之前去给我把照片全洗出来，听到了没有？”


End file.
